


좋아합니다 - I LIKE YOU

by kimrini



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimrini/pseuds/kimrini
Summary: Isn't this new everyday6 song just amazing! I mean all of their songs are but still!! I'm kinda sad that this is coming to an end but surely they'll have something big planned for us in the future.So I was in class when this song I Like You came out....somehow during the attendance I managed to listen to it and watch the MV (which is so adorable ^_^), it was then that I got the idea for this story. I came back from class and wrote it down yesterday but wanted to post it today because it's my birthday. This is a little gift from me to you, all my friends, who have supported me and taken their time to read my stories.Thank you so much!I hope that you have an amazing day!





	좋아합니다 - I LIKE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this new everyday6 song just amazing! I mean all of their songs are but still!! I'm kinda sad that this is coming to an end but surely they'll have something big planned for us in the future.
> 
> So I was in class when this song I Like You came out....somehow during the attendance I managed to listen to it and watch the MV (which is so adorable ^_^), it was then that I got the idea for this story. I came back from class and wrote it down yesterday but wanted to post it today because it's my birthday. This is a little gift from me to you, all my friends, who have supported me and taken their time to read my stories. 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> I hope that you have an amazing day!

Her eyes glued to her mobile phone, fingers tapping in a rhythm. Occasionally she looks up, to see that she’s well hidden from the teacher. Then she again puts on her earphones and continues watching whatever she was.

 

“Roll 21, 22…” the teacher calls out

 

“Shit, this girl is going to miss her attendance once again.” Sam says to himself

 

 

SAM CALLING

 

“Urgh! What does he want now?” Sophie thought to herself as she looked around the room and found him, looking at her with the phone pressed against his ear.

Why did he disturb me!!

“What! I was in the middle of something.” Sophie said in a hushed yet irritated tone.

“Concentrate or you’ll miss your attendance again.” Sam said

“Oh! I completely forgot about it. Thanks. Bye.” Sophie said

 

“31”

“Present” said Sophie

 

Sophie opened the messenger, to thank Sam for the heads up.

 

Sophie: Yo thanks for that.

Sam: I knew you’d miss it this time too. Let me guess, they released a new song?

Sophie: YAS!! AND IT IS AMAZING. Let me listen to it again. Wait up after class. I’ll tell you about it.

Sam: Not again! :P

 

 

And once again Sophie took out her phone and replayed the video. And once again Sam sat there looking at her.

 

“OMG THIS SONG IS LIT!” Sophie said to Sam after class.

“Please not again!! You do realise that I am a non-kpoper. All of this is alien to me. For the last time have mercy on my soul and spare me.” Sam said

“Not a chance. You are my best friend, so you kinda signed up for it.” Sophie said

“Where are the contract papers? I need to burn them.” Sam joked

 

No matter how much fuss Sam made about being “forced” to listen to kpop and Sophie fangirling, he never said no. She was so cute when she got all excited about a new song or an album. He felt a little jealous though, when she’d go on talking about her biases. But it was okay. And he liked all of this- him acting frustrated, her trying to not go overboard and failing, them laughing together.

 

“Which group is it this time? BTS? GOT7?” Sam asked

“Day6. Did you forget today is 6th December?” Sophie said

“Ah! The everyday6 thing?” Sam said

“Yep. AND dude this song is my favourite, as of now. It is a masterpiece.”

“You say that about every song of Day6.”

“I’m not kidding. Seriously, every song that they have is amazing. There is no average song. They are all GOLD.”

“Is it so?”

“Yep. So this one. I got goosebumps all throughout the song. I also got a little teary. It just touched my heart. Their voices <3.”

I could see the emotions paint her face. I did notice when she wiped the tears in class. It must have been a really good song. It’s incredible how these people bring so much joy to others. I wish I could ever make her happy like they do, but then who am I kidding. She only sees me as a friend. Sad, but I guess that’ll have to do.

 

 

As soon as Sophie reaches home, she puts everything aside and opens up her laptop. She finds what she is looking for and then rests in her chair. She now let’s her hair loose and drifts away with the music.

 

DAY6 MOONRISE.

 

These guys are insanely talented. I’m so glad I came across them.

 

The song I like you comes up.

 

Goosebumps, once again! This is such a good song. It’s like a perfect proposal. Funny how even though I have this thick wall around myself, yet my mind always goes to proposals and relationship. For some reason, I’m scared of commitments. What if I hurt the other person with something I say or we end up fighting? I don’t like fighting. I wouldn’t want to hurt the one I love. And being the clumsy, irresponsible, full time fangirl that I am, I think hardly anyone would want to put up with me. Although somewhere deep down I wish there’d be someone. Maybe him? Sam and I had been friends for a long time. Over the time, I started liking him. When I realised that, I kinda just shut the feelings. After my past failed relationship, I had become disheartened. I liked Sam. I like him a lot, but the last thing that I’d ever want is to hurt him in any way.  No no. Let’s just stay as friends and not ruin what we have.

I shoved the thought of him away and just then his text came.

 

 Sam: Yo, we are going to have a surprise birthday party for Max at my house, tomorrow.

Sophie: YAY!!!! PARTYYYYY

Sam: Yeah and work too. Be there at my place by 4. We are in charge of the decorations.

Sophie: Okay. First, we’ll need to clean up your place. It’s always such a mess.

Sam: Please it is clean.

Sophie: In your dreams.

Same: Okay I’ll clean up. Remember: tomorrow at 4 sharp

Sophie: Sharp :p

 

 

“Yah Sam, open up.” Sophie called out

“Just a minute.” Sam called out.

He opened the door. He had his hands full. He was trying to balance a pile of books and a box.

“Woah, let me take that before you break anything.” Sophie said as she took the box from his hand.

“Thanks.” Sam said

“Cleaning are we? Good! Now this looks like a house.” Sophie teased

“Huh! It has always been clean. I just thought I’d rearrange a few things.” Sam said

“Rearrange” Sophie teased

 

 

Sophie helped Sam clean up the place. Then they began decorating the area. Harry Potter was the theme for their Potterhead friend’s birthday.

“When are the others coming? Are we going to have to do all the work?” Sophie asked

“They’ll be here soon. They are going to bring the food, cake and other supplies.” Sam said

“Okay. Can we at least put some music? Where is your laptop?”

“Turn on the TV. There is already a pen drive there with music.”

“Okay.”

 

Sophie went over the music folder in the pen drive.

 

“DAY6! SAM you have a Day6 folder?” Sophie asked. She was surprised to see that.

“Yeah. I thought I’d give them a try after all that you had said about them.”

“So? Do you like them?”

“Yeah, they are cool. I like their voices and they indeed are talented. I don’t get why you like Wonpil though.” Sam teased

“Don’t you say anything about him. He’s bae.” Sophie huffed in fake anger

“Just kidding.” Sam said

“Which is your favourite song?” Sophie asked

“I didn’t get time to listen to all the songs but there is this one that I really liked.” Sam said

“Really, which one?” Sophie asked

“The latest….What as it called again? I like you? Yeah I like you.” Sam said, unsure

“Now you know why I was going on and on about that song yesterday.”

“Hmm. I don’t know what they are saying but it sounded nice.”

“Oh I’ll tell you.”

“Those Korean lessons you took, are paying off it seems. Okay explain me the song.”

“Do you have the MV? It’ll be easier to relate to the video.”

“Yeah, it’s in the videos folder.”

“Wow, I’m surprised. This is good. Looks like I’ve successfully converted you into a kpop fan. I’m so proud of myself.”

“Oh you!” Sam exclaimed

“Okay then let’s start. Shall I explain you line by line? I think that’d be better.” Sophie said

 

 Sophie and Sam sat down on the sofa. Sophie began explaining the song and MV to Sam.

“salda bomyeon mamdaero doeneun nari

Geuri manhjineun anhassjyo

Sasil an geureon nari manhassjyo

Oneuldo geureon nari doeeobeorilkka

Gomini manhi doegineun haneyo

It means that: The days that go as my will aren’t many. Actually they don’t really go the way I’d like. Feels like today might be one of them and so it concerns me

i mareul hago namyeon  
geudaewa nan dasi  
jigeumcheoreom usneun eolgullo  
dasi doragal su isseulji moreugessjiman  
geuraedo haeyagesseoyo  
nan geudaereul

This means: After I say this I’m not sure if we can, face each other again, smiling. Go back to what we were, I don’t know. But still I have to say this, I

johahapnida  
chameuryeo haebwassjiman  
deoneun andoegesseoyo

I like you. I tried to hold it down but I can’t anymore.

ijeya  
malhal su issgesseoyo  
saranghago sipeoyo  
geudael

Took me a long time to say this. I want to love you.”

“johahapnida means I like you? As in the title?” Sam asked

“Yep.” Sophie said

Sophie went on explaining the song to Sam.

“Okay this is like the highlight of the story.” Sophie said

“manyak geudaeneun aniramyeon

geujeo mianhaeran hanmadiman  
haejumyeon dwaeyo  
I’ll be fine

If you are not like me, just say “I’m sorry. That’s what you gotta do and I’ll be fine.”

 

The screen went blank.

 

“What happened? Is there a power cut? Or wasn’t the video properly downloaded?” Sophie asks Sam

 

Hey Sophie!

 

Sophie turned towards the screen. Sam. There came a short clip of their photos over the years, with his message. She looked beside him, only to find that spot empty. She looked back at the screen.

Okay this is awkward. We’ve known each other for quite some time now, and as irritating as you can get you are lovely! I know I can be boring too, sometimes, but hey nobody is perfect. I really don’t know how to do this or how to say it. I’ll take a little help from these guys.

 

And then Sam sang

 

johahapnida  
chameuryeo haebwassjiman  
deoneun andoegesseoyo

ijeya  
malhal su issgesseoyo  
saranghago sipeoyo  
geudael

 

The video ended. Sophie was touched. She looked around and found Sam standing in one end of the room with hands at the back. She walked up to him. They both were a little shy. He carefully, brought what he was hiding at the back.

A red heart shaped balloon with “Johapnida” written in hangul.

“Umm..” Sam started. He looked a bit embarrassed and unsure of what to do next.

Sophie took the balloon from him and hugged him.

“Johapnida Sammy.”


End file.
